1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural beam, or bumper, especially for a vehicle, comprising an elongated profile which, upon collision, is adapted for absorbing collision energy and forces. The bumper is prepared from a complete and hollow blank and is further provided with different cross sections along its more or less arched extension.
The invention also relates to a method of fabricating such a structural beam or bumper.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 602 138 B1 (Norsk Hydro/Clausen) discloses a structural beam, especially for use in a vehicle frame. The structural beam is constituted by an integrated unitary extruded forming piece having a closed cross section, which, along its length, defining a hollow space having variable cross sectional surfaces.